


The In Between

by tivaforever02 (Jevax2)



Category: NCIS, tiva - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:15:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21570676
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jevax2/pseuds/tivaforever02
Summary: What happens in between Tony saying “I’m fighting for you Ziva” in the orchard to when he says “There’s still time to change your mind” on the tarmac in Past, Present, Future.
Relationships: Ziva David/Anthony DiNozzo
Comments: 1
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

“I’m fighting for you Ziva”

“I know,” she responds while pulling his face closer and rubbing his stubble against her cheek. She already knows they will make love as his hands slide down and grip her waist. 

They have been here before, but she knows this time is different. Rule 12 is gone. They always took rule 12 very seriously. Rule 12 meant that nothing ever had to be for keeps. They were co-workers, team mates. Not lovers, not soul mates.

The night in Paris had been long and slow. They knew they had all night. Tony would take her up to the edge and then back off. Starting over until he drove her crazy.

The quick fuck on the way back from Somolia. Sometimes she thinks maybe she just dreamt that one. The team had stopped at a base to change planes and pick up supplies. She found herself alone in a hallway with Tony as she was trying to find a bathroom. They never looked at or acknowledged each other when her hand, seemingly of its own will, reached out and opened the door to a supply closet. He followed her in. It was fast and hard. More the adrenaline release that comes when one realizes they are still alive when they fully expected to die than sex.

And of course the first lustful nights during the summer when Gibbs retired to Mexico. It had started innocently. Him coming over so she could reteach him the piano. But many nights they gave in to the tension and had sex as well. He never stayed after, they didn’t cuddle or spoon. When Gibbs came back it ended quickly, they had no doubt if it continued he would know.

She knew this would end badly. Her decision had been made. But as she kissed him. As her body melted into his and they fell to the ground she stopped caring.


	2. Chapter 2

He watched her as she opens the fridge and looks inside.

“Grill cheese is about the best I can do Tony. I am pretty sure there is a bag of chips in one of these cupboards if you want to take a look. I was going to go to the market today, but I got distracted...” Ziva says as she looks over at him with a slight smile on her face.

He did not yet know what to make of the change in her demenour since they came in from the orchard. Prior to them making love on the ground outside (god did he really just call it that...) she had been withdrawn and insistent that he leave soon. Now he wasn’t quite sure. She hadn’t said she would come back with him when he had asked her, but she had made love (ugg those words again) to him earnestly. Putting her hand over his mouth to silence him when he started to say maybe they should stop. And her eyes seemed lighter after, like a weight had been lifted. Playful Ziva re-emerged. She had laughed and offered to walk on his back, when he had grimaced slightly as they were putting their clothes back on. Said that is what she did for old men like her uncles when they complained of back trouble. 

Rather than think too hard though, he shakes his head slightly. Obeys her request to find the chips. He starts opening random cuboards and she is right, there was not much in them. After a few tries though he finds a bag. Salt and Vinegar, not his favorite but beggars can’t be choosy. He set them on the table and finds some plates to put out as well. She stands at the stove, waiting to flip the sandwiches. He moves behind her and is surprised when she doesn’t even flinch as he put his hands on her shoulders. She even shifts her head to the side, giving him better acces to her neck. Without thinking he leans down, moves her hair out of the way and plants a few kisses on the soft skin. He runs his hands up and down her arms a few times and she sighs slightly.

“Save that for later” she says turning her head to smile at him again “these are ready.” She takes the pan over to the table and puts the grill cheese on the plates. Tony grabs some glasses off the cuboards, fills them with water and sits down across from her. 

“So you may not believe this but McGee has a girlfriend, a real looker too.” 

“Really...McGee well that’s good. I can’t say I am surprised, he is the more handsome of you two.” Ziva tells him.“I recall you mentioning that before...”Tony says with a chuckle. “Delilah is her name. He told me where she works but honestly right now I don’t remember.” 

He was actually impressed he remember that McGee had a girlfriend in the first place. He had spoken to him periodically over the last few months but his obsession to find Ziva had taken over everything. Anything unrelated to his search was pushed to the back of his mind. Now that he found her though and she was sitting in front of him, some of it must have registered and was finding its way forward. 

Ziva finishes her food and gets up to clear the dishes. “There is not much to do here,” she says. “No cable, but an old tv with a few VHS tapes in the office. Mostly kid stuff I think.”

Tony’s eyes light up at the mere mention of movies. “Really...old kid stuff, sounds like there may be a classic in there to see. Should we make it a date?” He asks her, with a questioning look on his face. Not sure yet if she wants to spend the evening with him, sex and such it seems is on the table but something more domestic, like watching a movie together he is not quite sure of.

She looks at him for a minute or two before responding. She had already made one decision and while she knew there is no going back, she still had to decide to do with these next few days. He was here and not ready to leave. She could avoid him and make the pain less when he left or she could just let go. Do something she had never done before with anyone. She makes her mind up quickly, knowing she never really had a choice. Knowing she (and he) will hate her for it later.

“It’s a date Dinozzo, just let me go change.”


	3. Chapter 3

He was playing with the remote when she came into the office. Some of the buttons were so worn that he did not know what they were suppose to do. After pressing a few different ones though he got the video to play. He was quite sure he would not call Hook a classic classic, but it had its moments. It was dubbed in Hebrew but the English subtitles worked. 

She noticed he had moved both pillows to the end of the couch. One for his head, which he took advantage of almost immediately as the previews started. Laying down lengthwise, he patted the other one for her and looked up “all ready to go.”

She hesitated for just a second before laying down beside him. Set the pillow under her head so he could see without needing to raise up on his elbow. His hand smoothed her hair down, his lips put a light kiss on her temple. She felt his arm come around her, pulling her tight against him. Then his chest rise and fall with each breath, the warmth of it on her forehead. She put her hand over his and linked their fingers under her waist. 

She had never spooned like this on a couch before she realized. Never with Adam, or Ray or Micheal. It felt good. It felt safe. This was how it be she thought. If going back with him was an option. Nights on the coach watching Tony’s “classics”, stupid sitcoms, maybe the news or documentaries sometimes. She felt a tear slowly fall down her cheek onto the couch. She closed her eyes to stop anymore from coming. 

“Open your eyes sleepyhead,” Tony whispered from above, “the beginning is the best part”.

When she woke up it was dark and the movie had ended. Tony was asleep behind her. The screen of the tv full of static. The VHS had cut off and nothing replaced it. Almost instinctively she went to rise. To get the blanket off the back of the couch. Put it over him before going to her bed. She made herself stop. Remember what she had decided. So instead...she rolled over, into his chest...kissed his lips lightly and went back to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

When he woke he was surprised she was still with him. He expected her to be gone. As close as they sometimes were she always pulled back eventually. He felt hope for the first time since he had found her. Maybe she would come back with him. Maybe they did have a future together. She hadn’t mentioned him leaving since yesterday afternoon. Her one arm was curled against his chest under her chin, the other clutched on around his waist. Her fingers had twisted through the belt loops on his pants, as if she thought she might fall if she let go. 

He felt her legs flex instinctively as she stirred. Just for a second. Then she relaxed and it was more of a light stretch, as if she had woken up locked in his embrace on a couch a hundred times before. The hope got stronger and and an indescribable feeling came into his chest.

Her eyes fluttered a few times and then opened. Looked up at him. She ran her tongue over her bottom lip, slightly smiled. The words “I love you” almost came right out of his mouth. She saw the hesitation in his eyes and his lips twitch as if he was he was going to speak then changed his mind. “Good Morning” she opened with instead. “I’m sure you are used to sleeping like this with just that twin bed at your place, but this is a first for me.” 

“Ha, ha” he said, smiling so genuinely at her admission she can see it reach his eyes. They crinkle up at the corners. “Never shared that bed before...may have done this once or twice I guess but trust me when I tell you...it was never this good.” He sees her smile deepen at his words. Thinks for a second about his next ones. He knows once he says them he wouldn’t be able to take them back. That he will get his answer. “Now we could upgrade the twin to a double when we get back...but I draw the line at a queen. You might be able to get too far away from me in a queen, and I like you this close.” 

The smile leaves her face and her eyes cloud. She hides it almost as quickly as it happens but he sees. Her eyes then overly brighten and she leans in and kisses him hard. Let’s her tongue linger in his mouth before breaking away. “We need food so we have got to go to the market. And to go to the market we need to shower first. Pretty sure I still have dirt on my ass from yesterday.” She takes one more quick kiss then jumps up. “You get the towels and I will find the good soap.” With that she leaves the room and he knows.

Every person like Tony who plays basketball remembers when they took their first hard offensive charge. When they had the wind knocked right out of them. The air leaves your lungs and for a minute you think you may not breathe again. That’s what he felt next. The air leaving his lungs so fast he has to sit up to catch it. She wasn’t coming back with him. She was going to make him go. It wouldn’t be today. Maybe not even tomorrow. But she would make him leave her.

He thought about leaving right then. Not even grabbing his stuff just walking out the door...because something else occurred to him as well. Before he left he was going to get all of her. Every smile, every kiss, every touch that he wanted. She wasn’t going to hold him at bay, keep her own space. It was going to make leaving so much worse on them both. He made the choice to stay quickly, knowing he never really had a choice, knowing he (and she) would likely hate him for it later.

“You realize I have no idea where to find towels in this place right?” He hollers as he gets up to follow her.


	5. Chapter 5

The market was very crowded and very loud. Tony could not understand more than a few words here and there. Almost everyone spoke Hebrew and talked really fast it seemed. Ziva navigated them around like she could do it in her sleep. Taking him to the stands with the best tomatoes, cheese, wine. She held his hand, pulled him along, introduced him to the shopkeepers she had know since she was a child. Called him her very special friend. Said it with a laugh. They would smile back and shake his hand. A few gave him hugs. He had never seen her like this before. So carefree and joyful. They passed a section where some musicians had set up, looking for dollars or coins to be dropped into their cases. She pulled him into an impromtu jig. He had no idea of the steps at first but after a few beats, and a few times stepping on her feet was able to catch on. 

When they got back they decided to take the food out to the orchard. Put a blanket down have a picnic. As she packed the basket she grabbed some glasses and a bottle of wine. Without giving herself time to chicken out she grabbed a second bottle and put it in the basket as well. She knew it was time to tell him and she knew she would need some liquid courage to get it out.

They settled on the blanket, ate some cheese and dried meat. The sun was hot but not overwhelming. She told him stories about what she would do in the summer when they came here with her family. Playing hide and seek between the trees with Tali. Catching bugs and lizards. He saw the second bottle when he went to grab more crackers. Realized she had pretty much just finished the first one on her own. He had had one glass and wasn’t quite finished it yet. She saw him notice it as well. Asked him to open it. Fill her glass again. He had never seen her get really drunk so this was a bit of a surprise. He trusted that she knew what she was doing though so he filled it up like she asked. A while later, after one more glass she laid down on the blanket, fairly inebriated and stared up at the sky. She stretched her arms out to her side like she was going to make a snow angel and with a slight slur started to tell him one more story. 

“I was 14 the first time I killed a man,” she said. Tony sat up from where he was laying and watched her more closely once he heard what she said. He put his arms behind him and leaned back into them waiting for the rest. 

“My father would bring his associates to the house sometimes. He had a “special room” ” she said while making air quotes with her hands. “They would stay there sometime. It was behind the fireplace in his office. I wasn’t suppose to know about it, but I found it one day when I was snooping around. I was always very good at snooping.” She paused for a bit staring up at the clouds. “Sometimes they would stay for a night sometimes weeks. Sometimes we saw them, sometimes we didn’t. This man had supper with us. He had some stupid name I don’t remember, I just remember thinking it was stupid and that I did not like how he looked at me.”

“His hand was over my mouth when I woke up that night. He stood beside my bed, your father would be very angry if you scream he said. I am a very important man you know. Then he got on top of me. He had underestimated how strong I was though. And how well my father had trained me.” She paused again, this time closing her eyes. 

“He reached for his zipper and I felt him relax slightly. I pulled my hand loose and grabbed the knife that was under my mattress. I put it right in his jugular and twisted good. He bled like a pig.” Her eyes remained closed as she told him the rest. “He died quickly. He was heavy, so very heavy. I shifted so I could breathe but I couldn’t get him off of me. I didn’t want to scream. If I screamed Tali would hear, her bedroom was next to mine. Tali could not know...So I waited. Four hours I think. I started counting off minutes in my head. Maria was our housekeeper. She came in to wake me promptly at 6am everyday like clockwork. She had worked for my father for a long time so I knew she would not scream either.”

“I was right. Promptly at six the door open and the light flicked on. Her eyes went wide as she looked in. Saw the mess. Saw him dead still on top of me. Her hand went to her mouth but she stayed quiet. Quickly she whispered I will get your father, closed the door and ran back down the hall.”

“My father gave me a gun instead of a knife for under the mattress and the smell of blood never bothered me after that.”


	6. Chapter 6

Tony did not move for a long time. He just sat and watched her sleep. She had stopped talking and eventually passed out where she layed. Her chest moving up and down in a slow and steady rhythm. 

Eventually he packed up the food. Pouring the little wine that was left in her glass on the ground. He scooped her up slowly. She mumbled a few incoherent words but was otherwise dead weight in his arms. He wiped a bit of drool from her mouth with his shirt. Her lips and teeth stained red from the wine. He layed her in the bed when he got inside. Went back out and brought in the rest of the stuff, stopping to watch the sun set behind the hills. 

He set down a bottle of water, two excedrine he had gotten from his bag, on the night table beside her. She had rolled on her side. Her hair covering her face. He pushed it back slowly. His fingers lingering on her cheek. He felt a small indentation by her ear. A tiny scar maybe? He had though he knew all there was know about her. About every scar. But he didn’t. She had some buried so deep no one would ever see them. Not unless she let them. He was blown away that she finally let him really see one. 

He stood over her for a while longer. If he was stronger he would have woken her up. Made her drink the water. Take the pills. She would feel better later if he did. But she looked so peaceful. Sleeping soundly, a slight snore every so often let him know how deeply she was out. So he left her alone. Pulled the blanket over her before going to sit outside, alone in the dark. Thinking that it was time to show her his scar that no one could see.


	7. Chapter 7

He must have fallen asleep outside. When he came in it was pitch black out. His watch told him it was 2am. He went to the bedroom, saw the bed empty, covers thrown open. The water was gone but the pills still on the table. He heard a sound from the bathroom. He thought at first she was throwing up but as he got closer he could tell it was more of a dry heave. Everything in her was gone. Now she was just wrenching, likely to try and feel a bit better. To speed the hangover along.

She didn’t turn when he opened the door. She closed the toilet bowl lid. Slid back to lean against the tub, taking a sip from the water bottle. He sat down beside her and turned her body to face him. She didn’t turn her head up so he pulled her closer by her legs, stopping her in between his knees. He moved his hands up and rubbed his thumbs on both sides of her temple in unison.

“My mother killed herself,”. he said slowly. “She didn’t get sick. She didn’t have cancer. She slit her wrists in our bathroom right after I went to school one morning. I found her when I got home.” Ziva didn’t respond but he could feel her go still. Her breathing seemed like it stopped. 

“I could tell she was dead. We had just learned how to take a pulse and such at school. She had run water in the tub. Like she was going to take a bath but changed her mind. She had on her best going out dress. I tried to clean it up, clean her up before calling 911. I didn’t want anyone to see her that way. With all the blood.” He stopped for a few minutes. Wishing he had grabbed a bottle of water for himself. Ziva still hadn’t moved. He could feel her breathing bough now. Lightly, in and out. “It wouldn’t come out of the dress though, or totally off the floor. I was a young boy and my cleaning skills were not good to begin with.” “The smell of blood never bothered me after that either Ziva.” “Probably explains why we are both so good at what we do.”

The sob escaped her then. She had been holding it in but it finally came out. She grabbed on to his shirt and pulled into his chest. Her tears wet his shirt. He leaned his head back. Looked up to the ceiling. Said a short prayer for them both. Then brought his head back down, resting his chin on the top of her head. Tightened his grip around her back. His tears fell unnoticed into her hair.


	8. Chapter 8

Ziva woke for the second day in a row tangled up in Tony. His legs trapping hers, his one arm thrown to the side while he gripped her to him with the other. He slept like a baby, his face peaceful. She watched him for a while. Moved her hand to his chest to feel his heart beating against her palm. “I love you” she whispered softly. He had carried her to bed last night after she cried herself dry. She still hadn’t felt great but the worst was over. He layed beside her until she fell back asleep. Not talking but just shifting occasionally so she knew he was still awake. 

Finding out about his mother changed something for her. She had known she had died when he was young but the how made it different. She herself was never sure if she wanted kids. If she had them they would be his. But to even consider that she had to be stronger. She had to be whole. Whole without Tony, or even Gibbs, and without the job. While in the back of her mind she had wondered if maybe in a few weeks or a few months she would change her mind. Go back. She knew now it would be longer. If ever at all.

So she stayed watching him until his eyes fluttered open. The sleep clearing from them. His focus turning entirely to her, trying to assess if she was feeling better. She leaned in and kissed him. Her body telling him she was fine, feeling good. They made love slowly. The light coming in the window above the bed as the sun came up. He watched her and she watched him. Not saying any words but speaking with their hands and their lips. Neither knowing (her for months at least, him for years) that in that moment the life she was so unsure about was being created.


	9. Chapter 9

They stayed in bed until noon. Made love again. More urgently this time. Her nails scratching his back. His hands bruising her hips. After they talked. Or he talked and she listened. He told he about his mother. Everything he could remember. How she laughed, how she cried. That he would hide snacks in his room so that when she and Sr really got into it he could slip off and not worry about missing supper. And of course the movies she loved so much.

“Every Christmas she sat me down and we watched It’s a Wonderful Life.” He said laying on his back, putting his hands beneath his head. She propped her head up on his chest, fiddled with the growing stubble on his chin. “And the black and white didn’t bother you? I always thought black and white movies were soooooo boring as a kid,” she said while rolling her eyes like a bored kid forced to watch a black and white movie. 

“Ziva David...”He said sharply. “You take back that blasphemy before I...”. She smiled up at him teasingly. “Oh yeah...before you what Dinozzo???”

He was quicker that he looked she realized. A second later he had her on her back. Held her hands over her head with one hand and used the other one to slide up under her shirt (actually it his shirt that she had thrown on) and headed straight for the spot he knew was ticklish under her ribs. 

“You wouldn’t dare?” 

“Take it back David. Say black and whites movies are not boring and that you apologize for even thinking it.”

“Tony...”she said trying to wiggle her hands free while he locked down her legs with his and started to tickle. “TONY...” she tried to say louder while starting to laugh. He didn’t stop. Giggles soon escaped her. “Seriously, STOP it.” She demanded, trying to sound super mad but still couldn’t stop laughing as his hand continued its assault under her ribs. “Say it David...”. She could have stopped him had she really tried, but she didn’t want to. He continue until finally her side hurt from laughing. Her voice hoarse from yelling at him to stop. 

“Okay, okay, I am sorry.” He slowed his hand. “I’m sorry, truly...black and white movies are the best.” She offered. He let her hands go and collapsed on top of her. Still trapping her legs. “See was that so hard Ziva?” She stilled for a second to catch her breath. He started to move on top of her, slipping his hands back up under her shirt. She looped her hands around his neck. Saw his eyes start to cloud. “No it wasn’t I guess...but something else sure is,” she said while pulling him into her.


	10. Chapter 10

They made breakfast for lunch. He cooked the eggs, she buttered the toast. They ate across from each other at the table. She laughed when his foot started rubbing hers underneath. “Footsie? Really Tony?” 

“You have no idea the moves you have been missin out on Ziva,” he said with a lopsided grin. 

“I can only imagine,” she responded with a skeptical look.

“Challenge accepted” he said. Smacked his hand down on the table. “Miss David,” he exclaimed. “You are in for The. Most. Romantic. Night. Of. Your. Life.” He finished, drawing out each word for effect.

“Oh Jesus.” She laughed, pinching the bridge of her nose, closing her eyes. “I cannot wait for this...”

He smiled wide, stood partway up, leaned across the table and planted a sloppy kiss on her lips. “All in good time my dear...For now though how about a walk? I got some kinks to work out...somebody kept me in bed all morning,” he said with a wink.


	11. Chapter 11

She admitted later he was right. It was the most romantic night of her life, probably the overall best day ever. 

When they had come in from the walk they took a nap. Slept like two exhausted kids until the sun went down. Wrapped in each other’s arms. He woke first and went to draw her a bath. 

“Wake up sleepyhead,” he said lightly shaking her shoulder when it was ready. He hated to wake her but he had work to do and he needed to make sure she was occupied. 

She frowned up at him. Her eyes still closed, hair wild, all in her face. “Not the best start Dinozzo. Keeping a girl from her beauty rest.”

He laughed wholeheartedly at that. “Well then I really have no choice because if you get any more beautiful, they will need to carry me out of here on a stretcher...and then who would cook your dinner.”

She shook her head, smiled lightly at his words. Sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes. 

“Well let’s get this party started...let’s see your moves Tony,”. She said extending her arms out with a bit of dramatic flair. 

“Right this way my ninja” he said pulling her off the bed, into the bathroom. The lights were off but he had found some candles. Placed them around the edge of the tub. They were burning bright, bubbles spilled over the top of the tub. Likely he had put in too much but it was fine. He took off her clothes slowly. His lips followed his hands, placing soft kisses on the skin he exposed. 

She felt like she was drugged as he worked his way down. She stood silent not daring to move. When she was fully undressed he came up for one long kiss on her lips. Pulled her hair up in a ponytail with the hair tie he had put on his wrist. “Perfect”. He murmured, pulling back slightly. “Now get in the tub David,” he said with his forehead pressed to hers, rubbing his beard lightly over her cheek . “And don’t come out for at least 45 minutes.”


	12. Chapter 12

She soaked for over an hour. Losing track of time as her mind replayed the day. Simple moments of laughter, of fun. She burnt them into her memory for when he was gone. When she went back in the bedroom she found his favorite dress laid out on the bed. Nothing too fancy, it was simple and black. She leaned down and touched her hand to the fabric, it was soft to the touch. 

“So he wants soft,” she thought and decided she would throw him a curve. Mix in some moves of her own. She got a box from the closet that he hadn’t seen. Lingerie from her last trip to Paris. She knew it would do.

The supper Tony made was simple but he made it himself. Fresh fish from the market broiled lightly. Not fresh pasta (his Italian heart hurt a little but he worked with what they had) with butter and spice, some steamed broccoli. He set the table, dimmed the light. Soft jazz (her favorite) played from the old radio he was amazed still worked. As he lit the last candle on the table he could see the slight shake in his hand. Felt the nerves in his stomach. “Get it together Dinozzo. It’s not like anything you don’t get right could make how this whole thing is gonna end any worse,” he mumbled aloud. 

She watched him from the doorway and overheard his words. They made her step back quickly into the hall, lean her back against the wall. She took a deep breath, felt the guilt rise up. The guilt for Ari, for him, for everything that was still fucked up in her head. She pushed it down quickly though. Letting it go. She had lots of tomorrows for it to come out. Tonight, she thought...tonight she was just a girl in love with a boy. 

A very cute boy, she noted as she turned back into the doorway and saw him rearranging the candles. He had on what were presumably the best clothes he had brought. Khaki pants and a collared shirt. She cleared her throat so he could hear her this time. He turned slowly, expecting the punch to the gut. Butterflies some people called them. They had arrived after Somolia, pretty much every time he saw her. Once he knew she was the one. Tonight she was smiling, her face still slightly flush from the bath. She had on the dress he had chosen, a bit of make up but not much. Her hair still pulled up.

She was more beautiful than he had ever seen. He stared for a second, absorbing the blow. “Miss David, please have a seat,” he said with a sweep of his arm. “Why thank you kind sir.” she laughed playing along. He sat down across from her, flung out his napkin with a little flair, settled it on his lap. “Now where did you say you were from?”


	13. Chapter 13

They played at it for a while while they ate. Pretended this was a real first date. Asked each other random questions to fill in the small detail they did not yet know. Miss Shira was her favorite ballet teacher, he missed the winning shot at city finals in grade 10. He laughed when she told her about the time she dressed up as a ninja for Halloween. The other girls thought she was strange. ”It all makes sense now,” he said. “I would pay a lot to do see you in that outfit Ziva.”

Soon they had finished their food. She put down her knife and fork and pushed the plate forward. “Thank you Tony. This is really nice.” She said sincerely. “Not done quite yet,” he said standing up. Offered her his hand. “May I have this dance Miss David?” She smiled deep. Saying yes, she took his hand and rose to her feet. He brought her hand to his lips. Kissed each finger lightly before pulling her into his arms and moving them closer to the radio. His slide his arms down her around her waist and she hooked hers over his neck. 

They swayed for a while, as one song slide to the next. It was not really a dance but neither of them cared. “Take off my dress Tony,” she finally whispered. Her words knocked him out of the spell he was under. “What?” He had to ask as he did not quite hear. “My dress, Tony. Take it off.” She did not need to ask a third time. He reach up and unzipped the zipper. Brushed it off her shoulders and onto the floor. 

His mouth opened and his throat closed when he saw what she had on underneath. His hands went up her back and then down again. He spread his palms as wide as he could so they did not miss one inch of skin, satin or lace. They came to a rest on her ass. He pulled her in tight against him. “Holy sweet fucking god” he got out, closing his eyes. She chuckled “I got a few moves too,” she said, her voice hoarse with desire. “Yep...yep you do,” he agreed. Her hands went to his hair, roughly pulled his head level with hers. When he opened his eyes, he was looking straight into hers. Her next words barely heard through the roar in his head. 

“Just wait til you watch me take it off.” 


	14. Chapter 14

He thought he had had a fair amount of sex in his life. Others may have said he had had A LOT. But nothing compared to what she did to him. Did not even come close. They hadn’t made love. Pure fucking sex were the only words to describe it. He remembered that once she she had told him the that when she had a man, clothes weren’t involved in the favors she offered. He could go to his grave now knowing she had never been more right.

When he woke she was gone. The bed beside him was cold and he knew it was over.

He found her in the kitchen. Six guns in the table in front of her. Two already disassembled and cleaned as she worked on a third. She didn’t look up as he entered. He leaned on the frame of the door.

“It’s 4am,” she said still looking down. “There is a flight leaving for Dulles at 6. If we hurry you can make it.”

He waited a minute to respond. “I love you Ziva.”

He shoulders flinched slightly. She slowly raised her head, her eyes evened with his. He saw the tears on her cheeks. Her hands still mechanically working on the gun in her hand “I know,” she agreed, a sad smile on her lips.

“I wish I could fix you.”

“I wish you could too.......It does not work if you do.”

“I know,” he agreed.

She turned her attention back to what she was doing. Her next words said so low through the knot in her throat he could barely hear them. “You deserve better Tony. Better than this. I don’t expect you to wait.” 

He willed her to look back at him. To see his heart breaking. She didn’t.

“You have never been more wrong Ziva,” he said then went to pack and to shave. When he finished they loaded the car. Her guns still sitting disassembled on the table. Tali would be two before she put them back together.

They drove to the airport in silence. She went with him through security (being ex-Mossad did have some perks) and out to the tarmac to wait for his flight.

“There’s still time to change your mind.”


End file.
